1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to technologies of liquid displays, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal panel and a manufacturing method of the liquid crystal panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Displays become indispensable in people's daily life. Types of the displays include CRT (Cathode Ray Tube), LED (Light Emitting Diode), TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display), PDP (Plasma Display Panel), etc. At present, most of the displays in the market are TFT-LCD displays.
A TFT-LCD display includes a color film substrate and an array substrate opposite to the color film substrate. The array substrate includes a circuit matrix (including scanning lines, data lines, etc.) formed on the substrate by an array process. The color film substrate includes a red, green, and blue color film and a black matrix formed on the substrate by a color filter process. The array substrate and the color film substrate then are aligned with each other and are bonded together by a bonding process. Liquid crystals are dropped into the space between the two substrates and a sealant is coated on the substrates for sealing the liquid crystal to form a cell. The two substrates become a final product (such as a TFT-LCD television or a TFT-LCD display) by subsequent processes.
However, as a size of the TFT-LCD display becomes greater and greater (generally greater than 32 itches), in the process of bonding the array substrate and the color film substrate, the substrate located at an upper position may be deformed and curved, causing the array substrate to be misaligned with the color film substrate. This may further cause the black matrix configured for blocking edge areas of the scanning lines to offset from its original position and not to block the edge areas of the scanning lines any more. In this case, light may leak from the edge areas of the scanning lines to seriously affect the displaying effect of the TFT-LCD display.